


Ratticat's Strikesgiving

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: I decided to do it!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 102
Kudos: 97





	1. Close the Door

The agency was busy lately, which was a good thing in Cormoran’s book. However, the new relationship that him and Robin had started was at somewhat of a pause since they haven’t seen each other in practically a week.

Then he hears the footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps that he has grown to know over the years of them working together. She’s also early.

She comes into the office carrying the coffees for the Monday morning briefing like always, but she puts the coffees down on the kitchenette counter and walks into their shared office as he was getting ready to come out and meet her. 

Without a word, she walks right up to him, throws her hands around his neck and kisses him with everything that she has.

He melts into the kiss, missing the contact over the week they haven’t seen each other. He wraps his arms around her, determined not to let her go.

“Morning”

“Morning to you too, beautiful”

Another deep kiss.

“You know, we need to stop before everyone comes up. It shouldn’t be long now”

“I don’t really care right now. Close the door”


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of drabbles!

Strike wasn’t normally a morning person, but mornings with Robin were changing his mind on the matter.

It’s the first Saturday that they do not have to work so they spent the whole of Friday night, and most of the early Saturday morning wrapped in each other’s arms, Cormoran kissing every inch of her body that he can reach.

The morning light is streaming through the windows and Cormoran is taking in the view of a naked Robin next to him.

She rolls over lazily and opens up her eyes to see Cormoran looking down at her.

A slow smile spreads across his face and he bends his head to start kissing her again.

As she starts to shiver in his arms, all Cormoran can think is ‘yeah, I’m not going anywhere’


	3. I feel like I can't breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick makes an appearance in this one!

Cormoran had promised Robin that he would start getting back in shape. He always kept his promises.

He needed some help though. So, three times a week, he goes to the gym with Nick.

But Nick is putting him through hell.

“Come on Oggy! Two more sets. You got this!”

Cormoran puts the weights back into the holder on the bench press and sits up. He’s worked up quite a sweat at this point and just looks at Nick.

“Christ, mate…… You are going to kill me……. I feel like I can’t breath” he says panting.

“But you are doing good Oggy! You are almost back to lifting what you did in the army! Keep it up and Robin won’t be able to keep her hands off of you..”

“She already can’t! I’m not pushing myself anymore today. I’m no good to her if I have a heart attack!”

“Alright. Alright fine..” Nick concedes.

Cormoran had to admit though, it was nice when he looked in the mirror and saw more defined arms, a more defined chest and a shrinking waistline. He didn’t lie. Robin was definitely enjoying it. The lust filled look in her eyes makes it worth it.

That’s what’s keeping him going. 

For her. 

All for her.


	4. Did you hear that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working a case.

Cormoran and Robin were tailing a new client this week and he was being incredibly evasive. They were currently running (well as fast as Cormoran can go) down the street trying to find where their client had run off too.

“Damn it! I don’t understand how we lost him” Cormoran practically yelled.

“I don’t either! It doesn’t make any sense…Let’s just go back to the car and see if we spot him anywhere”.

They head back to the Land Rover and climb in to wait and see if the client may have found out that they were being followed.

An hour had passed and still no appearance. Cormoran looked over at Robin who was yawning.

“Shall we go?”

“No, it’s ok. Just wish I had something to do to pass the time”.

“I can think of something….” Cormoran started as he moved closer to Robin in the front seat.

He leans over and starts to lightly kiss Robin’s neck. Her eyes close and her head rolls back and Cormoran knows he’s got her.

“You are dangerous, Strike”.

“And you’re addicting, Ellacott” he says in a low voice that makes her spine melt.

As they were about to really be too far gone, they heard motion outside of the house they were previously watching.

“Wait, did you hear that?”

Cormoran sighs, lets go of Robin’s neck, and turns back to look out of the windshield.

“There he is, let’s go”

And back off they went.


	5. Are you finished with those?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in.

Cormoran and Robin were working late one night in the office trying to catch up on paperwork that was piling up. 

It was getting late when Robin sat back to stretch and looked over at Cormoran.

“Getting hungry? I could murder some curry right now.”

“Sure! You call, I buy?”

“Sounds like a deal.”

With food ordered, they went back to work while they waited for it to be delivered.

________________________________________

When the food finally came, they sat down on the outside office sofa to eat.

They split everything between two plates and chatted about this and that while they ate.

They tried not to talk about work while they ate. It was a new rule that Robin had enforced and Cormoran was more than happy to go along with it. He loved learning about her.

After a while, Robin was full and went to clear her plate away but Cormoran, who never wastes food, looked over at Robin and asked, “Are you finished with those?”

“Yeah, I am. Here” she states and hands him her plate with a giggle.


	6. It's ok, you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Robin!

Everyone was waiting in the office for the Monday morning briefing to start, well, all except Michelle. Her tube was running late so they just had to wait on her to start.

Robin was in the kitchenette making tea for everyone and didn’t hear Michelle coming up the stairs.

“Heya Robin!”

“Oh my God!” Robin yelped as she jumped out of her skin. And then it started. The shallow breaths, the shaking. ‘Dear God not now’ Robin thinks.

“Oi, Robin, you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that”

At that comment, Cormoran comes flying out of the office to Robin who was clearly in the start of a panic attack.

“Listen to me, breath Robin. Deep breaths”

“Robin, I’m so sorry. I thought you would have heard me”

“She doesn’t like when anyone comes up behind her. It sets off panic attacks.”

Michelle stayed quiet, feeling guilty that she caused Robin to have it.  
“It’s ok”, Robin finally manages. “Really. It’s ok, you didn’t know”.


	7. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary alleys and Robin needs her man.

Cormoran and Robin were following their new client tonight when he suddenly turned down a narrow, dark alley where they lost him for a second.

“I’m convinced he knows he’s being followed” sighed Robin.

“I think so too, but we have to keep following him to be sure. His wife is convinced that he’s cheating even if we haven’t caught him yet.”

“I don’t like the look of this alley though” started Robin. “It’s really dark down there.”

“Are you scared?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Don’t worry. I’m here with you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise.”

“Hold my hand?”

“Gladly!”


	8. Can we just stay here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter. Ted makes an appearance.

With cases winding down at the office, Cormoran and Robin were finally able to have a weekend free. They decided to take a much needed holiday and Cormoran took her down to St. Mawes. 

Ted was happy to welcome them with open arms once they arrived. They got there in the early evening and had a great dinner at The Victory which Cormoran had wanted to take Robin to.

Once back at the house, Cormoran and Robin were exhausted from the trip so they decided to turn in. Ted had promised to take them out on the boat the next day since it was supposed to be amazing weather.

However, once in bed, Robin couldn’t keep her hands off of Cormoran. They had spent most of the night and early morning wrapped in each other’s arms, Robin enjoying being under and on top of Cormoran, blissed out and happy. Sleeping with Cormoran was like nothing she could have imagined.

They finally passed out with Robin wrapped in Cormoran’s arms in the early hours of the morning.

They woke up a few hours later with the sunlight peaking through the window. 

“Morning beautiful”

“Morning handsome”

Cormoran leaned down and kissed her. He couldn’t get enough of her. He doesn’t want to get out of bed ever again.

“Mmmm, we better stop and get up before your uncle comes looking for us”, Robin starts.

“Can we just stay here? I want to love you a little more.”

“Come on, you can ravish me later”

“Fine…”

Cormoran goes to grab her and kiss her again but Robin is too quick. She gets up and away from the bed quickly so that Cormoran face plants on the bed with a huge smile on his face.

He really does love this woman.


	9. I can't believe you remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anniversary of sorts!

Today started like any other day for Robin. She went to get coffee for her and Cormoran from the café across the street, the rota running through her mind as they had to redo it from a demanding new case.

Cormoran is already in the office once she gets in and he comes out to greet her.

“Morning, love” he greets her with a kiss.

“Morning! You are happy this morning.”

“It’s your anniversary, of course I’m happy.”

“My anniversary?” Robin asked confused.

“The day you started working here. Or as I like to put it, the day I was lucky enough to have you crash into my life.”

Robin’s eyes started to well up with tears. She didn’t know that Cormoran had it in him to be that sentimental.

“I can’t believe you remembered” Robin says with a wobbly voice.

“When it comes to you, I remember a lot of things”

Robin gives him a dazzling smile. Robin then reaches up, throws her arms around Cormoran’s neck and kisses him.

She really does love this man more than she ever thought possible.


	10. I don't plan to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT WARNING! if not your thing then you can skip :)

Robin wasn’t planning on attacking Cormoran like she did tonight. They were going to have a quiet night in, watch a film on TV and have a takeaway.

However,

When Cormoran had come over and Robin opened the door, the sight that greeted her made her mouth water. Cormoran had buzzed, so he had a small amount of stubble. He wore a new, crisp white shirt with the top few buttons open, and a pair of jeans which Robin rarely saw him in and boots. When she opened the door, he greeted her with that small half smile of his and a raised eyebrow and Robin thought her knees were going to give out. She practically pulled him into her flat and slammed the door.

She threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her and he gave her a searing kiss. Robin wonders if she will ever get tired of him, will ever get tired of how amazing he makes her feel. She hopes she doesn’t!

Robin pulls Cormoran into the bedroom and they made quick work of shedding clothes. Cormoran crawls over Robin and starts trailing kisses from her jaw down past her chest. Robin pulls him back up to her, impatient to have him.

“Cormoran, please” Robin begs.

“What do you want, Robin” Cormoran says, voice going low in his chest.

“You, Cormoran. Please.”

Cormoran lines himself up with Robin and with one quick thrust, enters her. They are slowly building a rhythm that is making them breathless. Robin loves the way that Cormoran feels inside of her and she doesn’t ever want to get enough.

“Cormoran, GOD. Please don’t stop…”

“Don’t worry love, I don’t plan to stop.”

The takeaway and film were long forgotten that night.


	11. Tell me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff!

Robin had not planned to stay over last night. She usually doesn’t stay at Cormoran’s flat on Sunday nights so that way their other coworkers won’t see them together. They are trying to hide it for as long as possible for now.

She couldn’t help it though. She was snuggled with Cormoran on the couch in his flat and she was so comfortable that she didn’t want to move. She had wound up falling asleep on him while watching TV and he picked her up and carried her to bed. 

Robin woke up on Monday morning wrapped in Cormoran’s arms. She knew she had to leave to get ready for work but she didn’t want to leave the warmth of Cormoran’s arms. ‘No one saw me in this outfit yesterday’ Robin thinks. She could get away with it if she nips out for coffee before everyone comes.

Cormoran started to stir and Robin rolled over to look at him.

“Morning my love” Cormoran says with a smile.

“Morning”

“I figured you’d be gone by the time I woke up”

“Thought about it, but I was too comfortable to move. Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything…”

“Tell me again”

“Tell you what?” Cormoran asked with a smile.

“What you said to me last night. Please, Corm?”

“I love you. I love you more than anything, more than I have ever loved anyone”

Hearing it again still brought tears to her eyes. She doesn’t think that she could get any happier.


	12. We have to be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness and Nick and Ilsa make an appearance!

Tonight was a night of celebration. Cormoran and Robin had solved a tough case and went to the Tottenham to celebrate. However, after 3 glasses of wine and 4 pints later, they were both a little buzzed. Robin didn’t want this night to end but Cormoran wasn’t in his own flat at the moment and Max was at the flat with his boyfriend.

Cormoran was camping out at Nick and Ilsa’s because of the press from the case. His friends didn’t know that they were a couple yet and they wanted to keep it a secret a little longer.

“I would invite you back to mine, but Max is with his boyfriend tonight. They aren’t exactly quiet either” Robin giggled.

“And I would invite you back to mine, but you know about the press and you know I’m staying with Nick and Ilsa.”

“But I don’t want this night to end!” Robin whined.

“I could possibly sneak you into the guest room if you really wanted.”

“Let’s go”

They hail a cab and make their way to Octavia Street. 

Once they get there, they practically stumble their way through the door. Robin giggles and she slightly bounces off the door frame.

“Shhh…. we have to be quiet. You don’t want them to hear us do you?” Cormoran whispers.

“I’m sorry,” Robin giggles again.

They quietly make their way to the guest room where they spend the night completely unaware that Nick and Ilsa were watching them the whole time from behind the corner upstairs.


	13. Do you believe me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun

Michelle had stayed behind after the Monday morning briefing to go over a case that she was working on. She had to admit to Comoran and Robin that she was a little stuck. 

Robin had provided an insight into the case that Michelle didn’t see. Robin had thought that Michelle hadn’t seen much while she was working at the Met since Michelle had a wide-eyed expression on her face that Cormoran was trying not to laugh at.

Robin elbowed Cormoran under the desk and he coughed to cover up the giggle that escaped.

“What? Believe me, this isn’t the strangest thing that has come across this desk” Robin said.

“Yeah but… “

“Do you believe me?”

“Yes I believe you but….” Michelle paused. “I just don’t see how..”

“Trust me” Robin said slowly. “Take this approach, and trust me, you will solve this case pronto”

Michelle took the case notes, plus the ones she’s made and made her way out of the office. She still had a look of disbelief on her face.


	14. Don't look at me like that (a cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

Once Michelle closed the door and made her way down the stairs Cormoran and Robin burst into laughter. 

“That poor girl hasn’t seen much has she” Robin giggles.

“I guess not! You think being on the force for so long you would have seen a few things!”

“I guess. What? Don’t look at me like that”

“I just can’t believe that you actually said that to her with a straight face. I was ready to crack the moment you suggested it”

“I saw that. She won’t believe things if you just crack up, you know”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it once I saw the look on her face.”

“That is definitely one for the books though!”

Robin and Cormoran burst into laughter again.


	15. I didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of an oops. Don't hate me!

Cormoran and Robin were tailing a new client tonight. His wife suspected a mistress for a while but could never find any proof so she finally went after help. 

While tailing the client however, they found out that he was smarter than they gave him credit for. He had figured out that he was being followed and had turned around to face Cormoran and Robin.

They weren’t prepared for what happened next. 

When the client turned around, he went to throw a punch at Cormoran. Cormoran tried to block him but when he did, he didn’t see Robin coming up behind him.

He threw up his hands and pulled back and when he did, crashed right into Robin and his elbow nailed her in the stomach.

The client ran away at what just happened and Cormoran let him go.

“Oh my God Robin I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you behind me. I didn’t mean to….”

“It’s alright” Robin pants out of breath. The hit to her stomach knocked the wind out of her.

“No, it isn’t alright! I can’t keep hurting you like this.”

“Cormoran it’s fine. Really. I need to learn to stop standing behind you” Robin giggled.

“Come on” Cormoran starts. “Let’s go home. Maybe Barclay can handle him tomorrow”


	16. Don't get up, I'll do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran's turn to be hurt this time....

Cormoran knew he was pushing himself too hard. He knew he needed to stop and rest but he doesn’t know when to listen to himself.

He went down hard on the sidewalk after trying to turn away from tailing a client to quickly. What makes matters worse is that he had to call Robin to come and get him. 

They have been through this routine before so Robin didn’t even ask once he was in the car where they were going. Robin drove them back to her flat, she had already packed a kit bag for him once he had called. Once Cormoran noticed, he felt a small smile form at his lips at this thoughtful woman he’s lucky enough to call his.

Once back at the flat, Robin helps him to her bedroom where she helps him change and remove his leg. Once he was settled, Robin went upstairs to make them tea and cheese toasties with soup, all without a fuss or being asked.

Once everything was ready, she came back downstairs and settled herself next to Cormoran in bed with the laptop in between them and started playing a movie.

“You are the absolute best person on the planet, you know that right?” Cormoran said.

“Yeah, yeah…. the only reason I’m still around is because I feed you when you get hurt and sneak you candy in the car”

“Amongst other things..” Cormoran says low with a smile on his face.

“Oh is that so? Like what?”

As Cormoran was about to open his mouth he doesn’t realize how far he leaned over and spills his soup on his lap. 

“Damn it, I’m so sorry” he starts. As he was about to grab his leg to put it back on to clean it up, Robin jumps up “Don’t get up, I’ll do it”


	17. Keep it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small Drabble.

Cormoran and Robin had a tough day ahead of them. They had called in a client that had suspected her husband of cheating. They were presenting her with the evidence this morning.

The client hadn’t taken the news as they had guessed though. When she came into the office, she was steel-faced and dry-eyed and wanting proof. Now, as they presented the evidence to her, she burst into tears and showed no signs of stopping.

Cormoran and Robin didn’t know what to do. They tried to calm her down but it wasn’t helping. Cormoran also hadn’t had a chance with the schedules to stop at the Tesco down the road so they don’t have any tissues left.

Cormoran found and gave her the closest thing he had which was a handkerchief and she proceeded to wipe her face and blow her nose, not realizing what it was. She had smeared her makeup too and Robin was starting to get concerned about her driving home if she didn’t calm down.

Finally after a few moments which felt like forever, her breathing started to become normal again.

“I’m so sorry” the client stated at last. “I know it shouldn’t bother me at this point but..”

“Not to worry” Cormoran stated calmly. “We understand how hard it is to hear, no matter the circumstances.”

After everything was said and done, and she had paid her final invoice, she realized she was holding the handkerchief still. She went to hand it back to Cormoran before she left.

“Keep it.”


	18. I'm flattered you're jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Robin flirt is not something Cormoran likes.

Robin had picked up a new case which they had come to discover was a cheating husband who removes his wedding band in a club and goes home with different women every Friday night.

Robin had failed however, to manage a picture or solid evidence that they could give to their client. The club was always packed, so when Robin spots him heading out the door, she doesn’t make it in time to see him get into a car and drive away.

So she pulls Cormoran into an idea that he isn’t too keen on. 

That Friday night, they go to the club, Cormoran hangs back while Robin goes up to the bar to try and get the client’s husband’s attention. Cormoran knows she will, since he wasn’t able to keep his eyes off of her the whole night. Robin is wearing a short, fitted, black dress with a short black leather jacket and heels. Cormoran’s mouth went dry when he picked her up.

Robin achieved what she was out to do. She got his attention and Cormoran saw her pick up her phone but he knew that she was recording the conversation. Cormoran was trying to keep an eye on her to get pictures of the two of them flirting.

Cormoran doesn’t realize how tightly he is holding his phone until he tries to take the pictures. He knows that Robin can handle herself but he doesn’t like how shes cozying up to him. He knows it’s part of the job, but he can’t help it.

After a few minutes, she pulls away from the target and walks back to Cormoran. She notices that she has a scowl on his face and slows a bit.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Let’s go, I think we got what we needed.”

“Cormoran what’s wrong? I was only gone for a few moments.”

“I said nothing.”

“Are you jealous?” Robin asks after a moment.

“Maybe…..” Cormoran doesn’t quite look at her.

“Come on, lover boy” Robin giggles. “Let’s go home. I’m flattered you’re jealous, though!”


	19. I wasn't ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of surveillance fluff fun

Cormoran and Robin were on another late-night surveillance job. They were camped out in the Land Rover waiting for the new target to come out of the house up ahead of them so they can get pictures. Their target was taking a while though.

“Three guesses what he’s getting up to in there” Cormoran joked.

“Oh, don’t start” Robin retorted back holding her index finger up to him.

“What? We have to pass the time somehow.”

“I’d rather not think about what they are actually up to while we wait for them.”

“Fair enough….”Cormoran trails off.

They sit in silence for a while and then Cormoran looks over at Robin with a devilish look on his face.

“What?” Robin asks feeling Cormoran’s eyes on her.

He doesn’t say anything as he moved across the front bench. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that her back was against his chest. Cormoran moves her hair out of the way and starts to lightly kiss her neck. Robin tries to fight it, but she’s failing miserably. Her head tips back onto his shoulder and he feels her body melt into his as he sucks harder on her neck.

Robin could feel him smile against her neck and her hands that are holding her camera ready start to drop.

“Stop this….” Robin sighs.

“Why?” Cormoran whispers against her skin.

“Because we are supposed to be working. I can’t work if you are this distracting.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Just as he moved his lips up to nibble on her ear the door to the house opens and their target walks out.

“Shit!” Robin jumps up. She tried to grab the camera to take a picture but it was too late.

“Damn you!” she yells at Cormoran. “You distracted me too much. I wasn’t ready!”

Cormoran giggles besides her as she throws her gloves at him. “I’m not doing surveillance with you anymore.”


	20. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a case didn't go as planned.

The team were sitting in The Tottenham after a particularly rough case that didn’t exactly go their way. They had gathered as much evidence as they could, Michelle and Sam putting in an insane amount of overtime. Cormoran and Robin presented all of the evidence to the police but apparently it wasn’t enough.

“I can’t believe it” Michelle was the first to speak. “I don’t understand how everything we had wasn’t enough.”

“Me neither” Robin joined in. “It doesn’t make any sense how they just threw everything out.”

“This calls for another round…” and with that Michelle went up to the bar.

When Michelle brought another round back they all sat in companionable silence for a bit. They were all very tired and depressed over the closure. 

“Alright…” Comoran spoke up after a while. “Let it go. There was nothing else we could have done and we can’t win them all.”

“You’re right.” Robin agreed. “Come on, tomorrow is a new day.”


	21. Do you really mean it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some office fluff

Today was a day that Robin would never forget. She had shown up to the office like every other day but when she walked into the inner office, there was a contract sitting on their shared desk.

“What’s this?” Robin asked.

“For you, Robin. It’s about time I made it official.”

“Is this really what I think it is?”

Cormoran stayed quiet as Robin picked up the contract on the desk and began reading. It was a proper contract this time, stating that Robin was a full partner in the business along with the promise of a pay rise. She would be making the same pay as Cormoran, he lowered his own pay keep for that, as everything else goes into the office.

“Oh my God, Cormoran.” Robin is on the verge of tears. “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course. It has been long overdue anyway. I am going to wait until we get a new office though to change the door.”

Robin, being overjoyed, threw her arms around Cormoran and kissed him with everything she had.


	22. People will talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all have a feeling this is going to happen

After much deliberation, some yelling, and weighing pros and cons, Cormoran and Robin have decided to tell Robin’s family that they were together. Robin knows her mother is going to be the hardest to get to come over to their side. It’s an argument that Robin is willing to have.

Robin called her mother the next morning and told her that she was coming up to Masham for the weekend and she was bringing someone, but that was all she said. Linda was trying to push for details, but Robin didn’t want to have that argument over the phone.

So, after about five hours in the car, they had finally made it. Linda came running out of the house as Robin came out of the Land Rover, always happy to see her daughter. But when Cormoran opened up the passenger door, Linda actually pulled up short.

“What is this?” Linda said with an accusatory tone to her voice.

“What I wanted to talk to you about mum.”

“Ok….” Said Linda as she turned to walk into the house.

Robin was greeted by the rest of her family and all of them seemed happy to see Cormoran coming in behind her.

“We all had an idea” Michael said quietly to the two of them. “Even if your mother refuses to see it.”

After an hour of arguing and yelling, storming off for a minute and some tears, Linda finally was starting to run out of steam. 

“People will talk” Linda had concluded.

“So let them talk!” Robin yelled. “I wasn’t the one who cheated on Matt and got my lover pregnant. I am finally happy for the first time in a long time! I just wish that you can see it.”

There was a few moments of silence before Linda finally caved. “I can see it, love. I just worry about you is all. You would have to be blind to not see what’s between you two. I’m sorry, dear.”

Robin breathed a sigh of relief and Cormoran let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Linda got up and hugged the two of them and now Robin knew everything would be fine.


	23. I don't think so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of chapter 22.

The fight with her mother took a lot out of Robin. They had gone up to bed after everything had calm down. Robin was looking forward to a new day.

“Are you just as worn out as I am?” Robin had asked Cormoran.

“Yeah, a bit. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until your mother calmed down.”

“I hope I finally got to her. Not that it matters, mind you. I’m not losing you either way.”

“Do you think your mother is going to change her mind in the morning, though? I know I’m not a catch, Robin.”

“I don’t think so. Once she makes up her mind on something, it usually stays that way. And don’t you dare say that you aren’t a catch to my face. You are the best man I know, Strike.”

Robin climbed into bed with Cormoran and he put his arms around her. She snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes.

“I love you” Robin said sleepily.

“I love you, more than anything in this world.”

Both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, not aware that Linda had heard that last declaration behind the door.

Linda walked down to her room with a small smile on her face.


	24. I have the right to be worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran worries about his girl.

Cormoran was in his flat after work currently waiting for Robin to come back from surveillance. They had planned to have dinner and watch a film tonight but Robin was running late. She hadn’t called or texted and Cormoran was starting to worry that something had happened to her.

She was supposed to come back to the office, or his flat, at six but she hasn’t shown up yet. He sits waiting, but the more time that goes by, the more anxious he gets.

6:30, nothing…

6:45, still no word…

It’s just about 7 and still nothing.

Cormoran tries calling her but it goes straight to voicemail. Now the panic sets in. What if something had happened to her and he has no way of knowing or reaching her. He knows where she should be, but if she followed their target, he has no way of knowing exactly where she had wound up.

The longer he waits, the more he panics. He was just about to get up and go and look for her when she finally walks through the door.

“Heya!”

Cormoran practically runs to her and hugs her so tight she lifts off of the ground.

“Hey! What’s this?”

“God, Robin, I was so worried about you. You were really late and I couldn’t reach you and I had thought that something had happened….”

“Oh, Cormoran I am so sorry. I tried to call but my phone died when I went to call you. Mr. Honeypot kept moving around and I had to see where he was going. It took longer than expected. You didn’t have to worry about me though.”

“I have the right to be worried. You mean everything to me and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I need you in my life, Ellacott.”

“And I need you in mine, Cormoran” Robin said as she reached up to kiss him.


	25. Why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of an argument.

After Sam, Andy and Michelle had left the office, Robin stormed into the inner office after holding in her rage in the meeting. Cormoran follows her into the office and closes the door.

“I don’t understand why you had to do that?” Robin tried not to yell.

“Do what exactly?” Cormoran tried to keep his temper in check.

“Undermine me! After all of this time, it’s as if you still don’t trust me with decisions like this. Why did you do it?”

“it’s not that I don’t trust you, Robin. Believe me I do! I just think it’s dangerous to send you in there right now. You are on the news just as much as I am these days, you will be easily recognized and we can’t have that. Send in Michelle and be done with it.”

“Michelle isn’t ready to do that! She can’t even flirt properly when we are out! How is she supposed to flirt with our target?”

“Well I certainly don’t want you flirting with him. He’s a little too sleezy for my taste. And again, you will be recognized.”

“I can use a disguise Cormoran. You told me I was really good at it. Please just trust me?”

“Fine, fine I’ll trust you. But if this goes sideways, it’s on you.”

“Thank you.”


	26. Stay behind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thanksgiving striksgiving! it's a fluffy one.

Cormoran was staying over Robin’s flat on Saturday night. They had a quiet night in after a very long and busy week of not really seeing each other.

They had the flat to themselves so they enjoyed being together. They made out like teenagers on the couch, followed by Cormoran picking Robin up and carrying her into her bedroom to make up for all of the time lost that week.

They had fallen asleep around 1 am and not an hour later, heard a noise in the flat which woke Robin up.

“Cormoran,” Robin shakes him awake. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Cormoran asks sleepily.

“There was a noise from upstairs. I’m sure of it.”

They sat up in bed quietly, waiting to see if they hear another noise. A few moments later, there was another bang from upstairs.

Cormoran quietly sprung into action. He grabbed his leg that was leaning on the bedside table and put it back on, plus his boxers and t-shirt. Robin had thrown on an oversized shirt and got out of bed behind Cormoran.

“Stay here and close the door” Cormoran instructed.

“I don’t want to stay here, I’m scared.”

“Fine, just, stay behind me.”

They made their way upstairs, trying to be as quiet as they can to see if they can catch the intruder off guard. They made it to the top step and peaked around the corner into the kitchen. Cormoran saw someone standing by the sink so he crept up behind them and grabbed them.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Max screamed.

“Max? Christ, sorry mate!” Cormoran put him down and let go.

“Max, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until Monday?” Robin asked.

“The shoot ended early so I figured I’d come home. You are usually at Corm’s flat anyway. CHRIST I do not want to meet you in a dark alley somewhere, mate.”

“I am so sorry” Cormoran giggled. “We will just go back to bed, then. Night”

“Night you two.”

Cormoran and Robin made their way back to bed laughing the whole way. Once back in bed, Cormoran wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled her close.

“Thank you for being my protector Cormoran”

‘Anytime my love.”


	27. I'm trying my best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff... from here on out

Cormoran was sitting with Ilsa at her kitchen counter. He had called her because he needed to ask her a question and Ilsa was very curious about what that question was. Cormoran isn’t the type of man who asks for advice.

“So, what’s up?”

“I need advice on something.”

“Such as?”

Cormoran took a small box out of his coat pocket and Ilsa’s breath caught in her throat.

“You aren’t…..”

“I am. I just don’t know how to go about doing it.”

“You need to make the night super special. At least more special than you have ever done before.”

“That’s my problem, Ils. I don’t really know how to do that. There is no way that I am going to be able to top the Ritz for her 30th birthday.”

“I need to try. I’m trying my best here.”

So, for the next few hours, Cormoran and Ilsa set out a plan for Cormoran’s pefect night.


	28. How much do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa makes another appearance.

Robin was growing more and more suspicious by the day. Cormoran couldn’t hide anything from her. She knew that he had something planned but she didn’t know what.

Robin had called Ilsa to ask her if she can get any information out of Cormoran. However, Robin noticed the more that she asked Ilsa about Cormoran’s plans, the deeper her blush got.

“Ilsa…..” Robin tried to pry.

“What?”

“How much do you know?”

“All of it. He came asking for advice on something.”

“For what?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Please?” Robin begged. “Just a hint?”

“No! This is one surprise I can’t ruin.”


	29. You don't have to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming to an end! fluff fluff and more fluff

Cormoran had the perfect night all planned. They were meeting on the pier to take a dinner cruise down The Thames. It was pretty fancy so Cormoran had worn his best suit and Robin wore her green dress.

The green dress.

The only dress that ever mattered between the two of them and Cormoran had to admit, it was a nice touch to the night even if Robin didn’t know what was going on.

They boarded the ship and had been shown to their table. It was a pre-set, 6 course dinner of smaller plates and a dessert, plus a wine pairing with each dish. Robin was a little skeptical since it was a lot of glasses of wine, but with the food she figured she’d be fine.  
“This is incredible Cormoran. Why the special dinner tonight? It’s not an anniversary or anything.”

“I can’t treat the love of my life to a nice dinner?”

The first course arrived at the table and they fell into a delicious silence as they ate their dinner.

________________________________________________________________

After the dinner and dessert was served, everyone was instructed to go to the top deck. They were making their way down the river where there will be a firework show to close the night. It was cold on the deck though and Robin started to shiver a little.

“We can find a spot inside if you’re cold. You don’t have to stay out here.”

“I’m fine! I just wasn’t expecting it coming out of the dining hall that’s all.”

Cormoran had led Robin to a spot near the back where it was quiet. He seemed really nervous and Robin didn’t know why.

Cormoran was trying to calm his nerves. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous. It’s Robin, the woman who he loves. He knows he is making the right decision.

Robin was looking out over the railing of the ship, happier than she has ever been.

“Robin…”she hears her name being called softly.

She turns and the sight before her makes her heart stop.

Cormoran is kneeling on one knee……

To be continued….


	30. Of course I remembered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion! Thank you all for reading!

Robin doesn’t know what to say. She is absolutely speechless.

“Robin…” Cormoran began. “You are without question the best thing that has ever happened to my life. After Charlotte, I thought that I would never be happy again, let alone as happy as you made me. You saved me. You saved me from going back to Charlotte, saved my business from going under, saved my friendships that I was neglecting… there is so much. You alone, had made me a better man. I never cared what people thought about me, but you……. I wanted to be better for you. After such a rough life, you are the light at the end of my tunnel. I never knew it could be this good. You are the love of my life and I can’t imagine being without you. So, Robin, can we make this permanent?”

Robin had tears running down her cheeks through the whole speech but at the last night she let out a little laugh.

“Yes, Cormoran. A thousand times yes!”

He needed her help to stand up afterwards but once he was up he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it, smiled, and threw her arms around Cormoran for a kiss. Just as she kissed him, the fireworks had started, so they had stopped and he held her while they watched.

“I can’t believe you used that line.”

“What? That was the line that had started it all!”

“Oh I know! I just can’t believe you remembered after all this time”

“Of course I remembered!”

Robin gave him a big smile and kissed him again.

Time to start a new chapter. One that they will be in hopefully forever.


End file.
